1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position calculation method or the like which calculates the position of a user.
2. Related Art
From the related art, for example, a technology has been known in which inertial navigation arithmetic is performed by using a measurement result of a sensor such as an acceleration sensor or a gyro sensor, and the position of a movable body or the like is calculated. For example, a technology of JP-A-2012-194175 has been known in which an automobile is assumed as the movable body. In JP-A-2012-194175, an attachment posture of the sensor with respect to the movable body is determined by using a velocity vector obtained from the measurement result of the sensor, an inertial navigation arithmetic result is corrected by applying a Kalman filter, and thus position calculation of the movable body is performed.
However, the position calculation of JP-A-2012-194175 is premised on a fact that the velocity vector is a traveling direction axis of the movable body. However, when the movable body is a person, the direction of a body is changed with respect to a traveling direction according to movement such as walking or running. Specifically, the person inconsistently turns body portions including the lower back to the left and the right in order to extend legs in the order of left and then right at the time of walking or running. That is, the orientation the body portion swings from left to right while walking or the like, and is periodically changed with respect to the traveling direction, and thus the direction of the velocity vector varies with respect to the traveling direction in which the user moves in reality. For example, when the person is assumed as the movable body, and the position calculation is performed by mounting the sensor on the body of the user (the body portion), in the method of JP-A-2012-194175, it is difficult to accurately perform the position calculation.